Firefly
by Rawr Says the Dinosaur
Summary: Fin and Munch deal with a murdered jogger while Olivia and Elliot try to trace down the mysterious origins of a severely traumitized girl. No pairings at this stage. Title doesnt really fit the story IMO sorry.


**Disclaimer**

**I neither own, nor wish to own the recognisable characters that are Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Donald Cragen and Melinda Warner. Too much pressure to write faster if I did ;-). The other characters are made up (by myself) and not in any way ment to be a representation of any actual person. So sorry if theyre you and hey! wow what are the odds? **

**A/N: AHEM well, I dont actually have access to the internet that often .... so I'll update this as soon as I can and apologize if delays cause any inconvenience to anyone... **

**I like helpful reviews? constructive criticism is k? basically anything to let me know if anyones read this would be nice.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Subject 4 lay still as death hardly daring to believe that after so long the whitecoats had slipped up. They'd underestimated the resistance shed built up to the frequent doses of whatever drug they were using to keep her sedated while they used her body in between numerous painful alterations.

For the first time since she had been brought to this godforsaken place she could feel the heavy fog of the paralysis drug lifting slowly from her limbs. Once the sluggishness had completely left her she would finally be able to escape them.

Her only problem was the darkness.; for once they'd turned the lights off and it was pitch black… she couldn't even see a light under the door so the corridor lights must be off too… _strange that they__'__d expect the guards to handle any crisis in the dark_ … She wasn't entirely sure shed be able to negotiate the twisting tunnels after she got out of this room but that wasn't going to stop her making her bid for freedom.

--------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in another part of New York ------------------------------------

"I said leave me alone!"

Craig sighed and followed his girlfriend of 6 months through the thick undergrowth.

"Babe, look I'm sorry; it was nothing! Just a kiss! I don't even remember her name! I was completely trashed, I…" he nearly banged into her; shed come to a dead stop facing away from him. He approached her carefully, mindful still of the slap shed given him earlier "….Jen? Please you know I only love you…" she raised her arm and pointed; following where she was pointing he saw it; at a bloodied hand sticking out from a particularly dense bush "Holy shit!"

…..

The area was already swarming with police when Detectives Tutuola and Munch reached the scene; two officers were busy putting out tape to seal the area, another two were tied up with getting statements from a man in his early 20s and a woman who looked to be in her late teens, the rest were circling taking occasional photographs of anything that may prove useful.

When they reached the body Warner was there to meet them

"Morning detectives"

"What have you got for us?"

"Caucasian woman, looks to be in her early 30s, dressed for an early morning jog…" she pushed aside a branch and the detectives recoiled at the site. The woman lay sprawled like a broken doll a child had grown tired of and tossed carelessly aside, her arms and legs were splayed in an unnatural position and were clearly broken, her clothes had been badly ripped in the struggle which ended her life and her pants were completely absent which indicated probable sexual assault that explained why SVU had been called in on the case.

"… blood under her nails indicate she was conscious and fighting …." Warner continued her examination of the woman as she filled them in

"… blow to the head though … she was probably barely lucid by the end. The intensity of the attack suggests it was probably personal but I'm not about to rule out random selection…. Got a cell… probably be able to get next of kin or a friend to ID her…… Ill get all this back to the lab and send you a full report."

-------------------------------------------------Police Dept------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah sleeping beauty decides to finally grace us with her presence" a faint tinge of shame flushed across Olivia Bensons cheeks as she rushed into Cragens office

"uh yea sorry alarm broke" something in her tone made her boss look up.. His eyes flicked across her face from the dark circles under her overly bright eyes that seemed to have a distant look about them, to the hard set around her mouth, to her pallid complexion.

"everything ok Liv?"

"uh yea… Iv got some paperwork to finish on that Sarah Miller case… ill be at my desk" she replied vaguely and with that she was out the door before he had the chance to query her further.

Frowning slightly Cragen returned to his paperwork…. Something was definitely not right with Olivia but he knew there was no point pushing her…. Olivia never gave away anything she didn't want to.

"Hey Liv" Elliot barely looked up from the report he was filling out

"Hey El" she slung her bag under her desk and sat down heavily.

"Rough night?" he asked when he finally looked up at her

She shook her head slightly

"No" she said before purposefully rifling through the papers strewn over her desk indicating to him that the conversation was over

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time. She could feel her muscles responding and tensed them ready to flee. The lights were still out but she had been trapped in this room; awake in a living nightmare long enough that she was sure she would still be able to negotiate the room and its equipment when she was gray and old. Not that shed be here then.

She strained her ears for sound of any guards or worse…. Whitecoats; but all she could hear was the faint breathe of the usual lone guard stationed outside her door. She smiled bitterly to herself _why bother stationing more than one guy to guard a chemically paralysed 11 year old_; they hadn't even bothered with restraints. But she was much more a threat now thanks to some of their earlier experiments. She was faster, her hearing more attuned and her reflexes were off the chart; if they hadn't been keeping her drugged she would have fought her way out a long time ago and with the drugs effects now worn off from her body, the guard didn't stand a chance.

Moving slowly so as not to alert him she reached out and gently picked up one of the scalpels lying in the metal tray next to her bed. Padding softly across the floor she lightly touched the handle of the door and taking a few deep breaths, she flung it wide open to face the guard…


End file.
